


Shipwrecked

by satashii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reyes is riding an emotional rollercoaster, Scott Whump, They didn’t go to Andromeda, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: Five years ago, Reyes and Scott were fighting the good fight against the Reapers when the Crucible fired. Caught in the blast, they crash landed on what most would call paradise but they just called it home.  With no way to send an SOS, they have made the best of it but now their happiness is about to be disturbed.When everything changes, what stays the same?
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shipwrecked

_Five years._

They’d been here for over five years and Reyes still couldn’t believe it some mornings when he awoke with Scott in his arms. His husband was a later sleeper than Reyes now that he no longer had military discipline waking him up before dawn which allowed Reyes to savor the feeling of Scott’s naked sleep warm body curled into his. The gentle puff of breath against his chest as Scott exhaled, face curled into Reyes’ pec even as his limbs were draped over Reyes in a tangle that they’d perfected in their time together.

Yesterday had been Scott’s birthday and they’d spent the day lazing about and being indulgent in each other, sleeping on the beach where they’d first really met per tradition, wrapped in each other after making love multiple times. it had been a perfect day—one that Reyes had tried to etch permanently in his memory so he’d never forget any detail.

Scott stirred slightly, his sun freckled nose scrunching slightly before his face smoothing as he settled.Seeking out his husband’s hand, Reyes threaded their fingers together to bring Scott’s hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the knuckles over the ring that was on Scott’s left.

The ring was something Reyes had made for Scott on the anniversary of their first year on this planet with no name that they now simply called home. The smooth, dark grey metal glinted in the first red rays of sunlight as it crested the horizon behind them over the waves that gently lapped at the sand in a steady rhythm. The ring had been made from scrap metal from the ship that had brought them here, a reminder of what had brought them together even as Reyes had asked Scott to be his husband.

How had he gotten so lucky that it was Scott that he’d been marooned with? In his more romantic and self-indulgent moments he could believe that it had been fate that had gotten him assigned to that ship at the last moment to transport Scott’s marine platoon. That Scott had reacted instinctively with his biotic barrier when they’d been hit by the shock wave that had spread from the mass relay to protect himself and wrapped it around the pilot seat where Reyes had been desperately trying to keep control of the bucking controls that had prevented them both from dying in the blast.

It had been in desperation that had Reyes heading for the nearest planet and divine providence that it had a breathable atmosphere and salt water seas. It had been the longest thirty minutes of his life getting the ship down and crashing it inelegantly onto the beach they were currently camped on.The ship had not fared well—the engines mostly cutting out as soon as they’d gotten below five thousand feet but it hadn’t broken up midair and Reyes had glided it just above the waves to crash into the far side of the beach where he could see the outline of the wreckage from where he lay.

In an ironic stroke of fate, they’d crash landed on what many would call paradise. An island in tropical waters with a good source of fresh water. Later exploration when they hadn’t been so desperate had estimated the size of their island home to be approximately 100 kilometers in diameter without any sizable predators, snakes, or other nasties. The volcano here was long extinct without sign of any recent eruption and the limited scans they’d been able to perform had suggested minimal risk. The sea was full of life and the reef just outside of their bay had a plentiful supply of fish (or what was similar enough to be called so) to keep them from starving while they’d used the emergency seed supply to start planting regular food further inland.

Scott liked to joke that he was a better farmer while Reyes was the fisherman in their relationship—his patience level was better suited to it.

They hadn’t known each other at all when they’d crashed—again Reyes had been saved by Scott’s biotics. Their fellow crew mates hadn’t been as lucky. Two others had briefly survived the wreckage only to die of their injuries as they’d not had medical supplies. It had been a bleak moment then—Reyes had not been in a good place to think that they’d survive at that point.

He’d been so wrong.

And Scott....

His Scott...

His Vida...

His Tesoro...

His Corazón.

It hadn’t taken long for Reyes to realize that he’d been so unbelievably lucky that it was Scott that he’d shipwrecked with on a deserted planet. They’d both taken a few days to assess their situation and grieve, bury their dead and—in Reyes’ case—limp around with a broken arm. They’d instinctively clung to each other, unwilling to let the other out of sight as they’d both been so battered both emotionally and physically.

The terrible fragility of their situation hadn’t escaped them—they needed water, shelter and food.The ship itself had been in horrible shape and once they’d discovered the stead flow of water from the cliffs above they’d had enough fresh water to bury their dead while they figured out the food situation. Scavenging what they could from the shipwreck, they’d at first camped on this very beach for months before moving slightly inland to be closer to the crops that they eventually planted from the emergency kit that had been partially intact. 

It had been long days of work and the physical exhaustion had led to a breakdown in both of them that had them seeking each other for comfort.Reyes had been surprised when Scott had made the first move and boldly kissed him at sunset one evening as they’d been cooking supper.

That kiss.... there were moments in your life that were just crystallized in your memory as moments of perfection and the moment that their mouths had met? Reyes had been instantly gone on Scott at that moment—so much so that it still amazed him how Scott could distract him and occupy his thoughts.

Luckily his Vida had fallen just as devastatingly quick for him.If it hadn’t been mutual Reyes was sure he would be dead by now of pining after his Tesoro.

Falling for the younger, smart-mouthed marine he’d been stranded with hadn’t been his first thought for what he was going to do with his life. Now, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather spend the rest of his life doing.

They had seen no evidence of other advanced life forms—human or otherwise on their new home world. The ship’s hull integrity had been damaged and it was missing multiple panels. Even if they could repair it to the point where it’d hold pressure... there was the problem of half the engine had exploded during the landing. The solar panels still worked and the shipboard computer worked but there were no comm buoys or satellites to link to to try and send an SOS.

And that was assuming that whatever energy wave that had exploded out of the mass relay hadn’t been the last suicidal attack to try and stop the Reaper invasion hadn’t killed everyone else accidentally.They had no way to know if anyone else had survived the attack—it was entirely possible that no one was left behind to be looking for one missing platoon of marines and their Alliance Navy pilot.

Scott stirred slightly against Reyes, legs rubbing against his as Scott’s toes sought a warmer spot underneath Reyes’ own legs. Tightening his arms as his body took interest, Reyes tugged the bedroll they were using more snug around them. Unable to resist, he lightly traced with one finger the shell of his Vida’s upturned ear before burying his fingers in shoulder length hair to comb through it and let the silky strands pull loose from under Scott’s head.

“You can keep doing that forever,” Scott muttered then groaned as his own shuddered under Reyes’ gentle strokes, nuzzling into Reyes’ skin.

“As you wish, mi corazón,” Reyes whispered softly as he dropped a soft kiss onto Scott’s head. “Is your headache gone?”Scott had a dull headache all day yesterday which was unlike him.

Scott’s nose scrunched again and his eyes opened to reveal the blue eyes that were almost silver in the early morning light as he leaned his head into Reyes’ hand to encourage him to continue his ministrations. “It’s mostly gone.That helps.Keep doing that.”

Fingertips caught on the small surgical scar behind Scott’s ear and he traced it before again carding through the strands of his husband’s hair in a smooth motion.“Hm....” Reyes hummed, adjusting slightly to move Scott slightly more on top of him.

“Love you,” Scott whispered, also shifting as his morning erection nudged against Reyes’ hip as he bent one knee to wrap it around Reyes so there was no room between their bodies. “Love you so much.”

Chuckling, Reyes let his free hand wander down Scott’s back to grasp a handful of asscheek and tug Scott up further. Scott assisted and then they were kissing, mouths opening and tongues tangling with familiarity and a slow burn of hunger that was growing steadily.

Soon kissing wasn’t enough and Reyes found himself rolling to put Scott below him, hair fanning out like a halo around his vida’s head as his burning gaze caught Reyes and made his breath stutter out in arousal. “Scott,” he groaned, as Scott wrapped his long legs around Reyes’ waist to align their cocks as they filled and thickened to being fully hard. It was always like this—Reyes had no resistance at all to Scott’s wants and needs.

The slide and drag of skin as they moved against each other, the feel of powerful muscles tightening around him to pull them so they were one creature. Scott’s fingers dug into Reyes back as his heels anchored, groins becoming slick with precome. Reyes mouth traveled down Scott’s exposed neck as he arched below him, a nip to the cartilage of the Adam’s apple before it was soothed by a swipe of tongue and another suckling kiss to the smooth skin

“Babe—please... Reyes please.... please,” his Vida babbled, as he clung to Reyes.

Pausing to survey his work, Reyes admired the small chain of bruises down the side of Scott’s throat—some from yesterday and some from this morning—that marked his corazón.Scott’s pupils were blown huge in arousal, just a small sliver of blue visible as he trembled in Reyes’ grasp as his kiss swollen lips parted as he panted to catch his breath. “I will give you anything mi Vida—you have only but to ask,” he whispered against Scott’s lips before kissing them gently.

Scott’s limbs tightened like a python around Reyes as he deepened the kiss, hips moving in sinuous roll to grind them together and his tongue invaded Reyes’ mouth.

They twisted and rolled again, ending up with Reyes on his back, Scott atop him with knees splayed to either side. A satisfied smirk spread across Scott’s face as he reached down to grasp both their erections in one hand and gave a tug that made a hiss escape Reyes’ suddenly clenched teeth as he tried to get enough leverage to put Scott beneath him again.

“Ah ah ah...” Scott sung lowly before huskily moaning. “You said anything.”

“Anything,” Reyes desperately promised, giving a thrust of his hips as Scott stroked them again. “Anything mi vida,” was the only comprehensive words to escape his throat as his ability to speak devolved into moans and gasps which pleased Scott greatly.

Fumbling one-handed, Scott found the small container of oil that they made from one of the fruit trees and twisted off the cap. Dipping his fingers in, he made sure Reyes was watching as he coated his fingers and then reached behind himself, mouth opening silently as he began stretching himself and ground their cocks together at the same time. The arch of the back, the way his muscles trembled like a taught bowstring in the morning light that caused the sheen of sweat to look like Scott was glowing.

Taking the jar from Scott, Reyes coated his own fingers and sought Scott’s. Scott had sunk two fingers into himself, still slightly open from their activities just hours ago. Slipping one finger in along Scott’s, the channel clenched tightly—still too tight to just shove in without causing pain. The grunt Scott let loose as he adjusted to another finger became a gasp of pleasure as he began to move his own wrist back and forth, withdrawing and then advancing before spreading to stretch. Reyes followed his leadbut aiming for the pleasure spot. 

After a minute, he asked if Scott was ready for another which got him a desperate nod and another pleading call of his name. “Yes. Please Reyes. Please need it. Need you. Always need you. Want you.”

Instead of verbally replying, Reyes leaned up to draw Scott down for another biting kiss. “How do you want it mi vida?”

“Want it like this,” Scott gasped as Reyes hit his prostate again as he nudged a fourth finger into Scott which made him thrust back to take the fingers as deep as possible with a high-pitched whine. “Fuck. Fuck me Babe!”

Reyes took time to make sure that Scott was less like a vice around the four fingers within him before he wrapped his hand around Scott’s wrist and withdrew both their hands eliciting another whine of protest and impatient growl of his name. Gathering more oil, he applied it to his own cock as Scott shifted slightly above him to move further up Reyes and position himself.

The look of bliss on Scott’s face as he sunk down onto Reyes was meditative and happy even as his thighs shook with strain at the leisurely way he stretched around Reyes before settling root-deep with a mewl of pleasure. Scott was breathing hard, his hands clenched on his own thighs as he held himself still to adjust to the stretch, eyes closed beneath the cascade of loose, sweaty hair. Reyes was no artist but his husband was the most explicitly beautiful thing he’d ever seen when he was like this.

The toothy smile that spread across Scott’s face as he opened his eyes to lock onto Reyes’ was captivating. Licking his lips, Scott rose slightly with Reyes’ hands guiding his hips before rocking back down again slowly, mouth open with his bruised lips wet. 

Up and then down again, faster this time.

And again.

Soon they found their rhythm and Scott pushed them both to the brink of their limits before slowing the pace before they could reach completion.

Again and again because Scott liked it when Reyes was desperate.

Reyes didn’t hold back and began to babble himself, in a mixture of Spanish and English, praising his Vida and encouraging him on but not forcing anything. Scott would briefly lean forward to steal a kiss before an impatient thrust from Reyes would encourage him to begin riding his husband’s cock again.

When they finally peaked, the sun was fully above the waves. The golden light highlighting the sweat slicked bodies as they coupled. Scott finally allowed Reyes to tumble them to put Scott on his back, one knee thrown over Reyes shoulder as he pounded against Scott’s prostate with each snap of his hips. Less than ten seconds later, Scott was gone with a howl of pleasure and the clench of his tight channel took Reyes with him.

Reyes muscles collapsed under him and he folded forward onto Scott, his hips still stuttering within Scott as he emptied into him.

He may have lost a minute or two here.When he next focused, Scott was carding his own fingers through Reyes hair, limbs still trapping Reyes to hold him close. Rubbing his beard against Scott’s skin, he stretched slightly but wasn’t in any hurry to move. Resting his ear over Scott’s heart, he just listened to the steady beat.

“I can’t believe sometimes that I get to wake up to you every day,” Scott admitted, his fingers scratching the nape at the base of the spine before following the line of Reyes shoulder to his arms and coming to a rest at just above the pelvis.

Kissing the skin over Scott’s heart, Reyes mumbled a reply, “Me too.”

Scott sighed a moment later, not moving. “We should get up.We didn’t get anything done yesterday.”

Reyes didn’t move even though he was sure his body was starting to get heavy. “It was your birthday.We’re allowed to have days off.”

Scott’s nose wrinkled and he fidgeted, making Reyes aware of how they were still connected and the cooling semen on his abdomen. “I’m getting sand where it shouldn’t be.”

Reyes barked in laughter and was shoved off, pulling out as he moved to the side. “Wanna wash with me?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning lasciviously.

Scott pounced and they rolled before getting up, brushing sand everywhere on their discarded bedroll. Reyes appreciated the scenery as Scott stretched as he stood and walked to the water’s edge before looking back to see if Reyes was joining him. “Coming?”

“Wherever you lead,” Reyes promised as he followed into the slightly chilly water to wash off. The brisk temperature change as he went waist deep was enough to make him shiver despite the tropical air temperature even as he returned a splash Scott sent his way.

Laughing, they settled just long enough to use sand to scrub themselves down. Dunking his head under, Reyes scrubbed at the several weeks growth of beard on his face. Blinking away the water and the sting of salt in his eyes, he didn’t see Scott sneaking up on him until his Tesoro’s arms wrapped around him and they were kissing again.

Scott then broke the kiss, and playfully shoved Reyes off balance making him stagger a few steps deeper as a wave engulfed them making him inhale a lungful of seawater. Attempting to keep hold of his slippery vida, Reyes dove after Scott but missed and swam a few strokes as Scott guffawed and headed back towards shore now that he was clean.

By the time Reyes was out of the water, Scott was already pulling on his cuttoff shorts, grinning as he buttoned the waist but he didn’t flee further when Reyes tugged him closer for a short kiss. “Get dressed.I have things I want to do later,” Scott whispered, his hands framing Reyes’ face as his thumb rested against Reyes’ lower lip.

“Later,” Reyes agreed, his tongue flicking out to tease the thumb pad that Scott reluctantly withdrew.

“None of that or we’ll just spend today like yesterday,” Scott grumbled, eyes bright and teasing despite his words.

Grabbing his own discarded clothing, Reyes pulled on his pants and the threadbare t-shirt that was fading to be more gray than it’s original black. Walking barefoot, he shook out the bedroll to remove excess sand and expertly rolled it, securing the straps to keep it packed before slinging it over one shoulder. Scott was doing the same with the remains of their belongings, stuffing it into a duffle.

A noise from Scott that sounded like pain made him look up.Scott was staring off over the crescent shaped bay out into the open water, every muscle clenched rigidly and he’d dropped the duffle at his feet. The frown on his Tesoro’s face was pained, eyes wide and unfocused, one hand clutching the left side of his head.

“Scott?”Reyes called, concerned.Scott didn’t react—it was as if he hadn’t heard Reyes from only a meter away. “Mi Vida?Scott?”

Scott’s body jerked as if electrocuted, his biotics flickering and a whimper escaped his mouth but his chest didn’t move.Scott wasn’t breathing and the lean muscular frame was covered in goosebumps, veins standing out with exertion except Scott wasn’t moving.

“Scott!” Reyes reached for his husband and an electrical charge of biotics arched between them stinging him enough that he jerked back, nerves on fire from the jolt. Scott—however—seized and fell to the ground in convulsions.

Scrambling, Reyes wasn’t hit a second time as he tried to stop Scott’s flailing limbs and climbed on top of his husband to use his body weight as leverage. Scott’s eyes were rolled up, just a bit of blue visible and there was blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. The way his muscles contracted and his body bucked was strong and Reyes struggled to hold Scott down so he wouldn’t hurt himself further.

It seemed to go on forever and when Scott finally went limp, Reyes was hoarse from screaming Scott’s name.

Scott didn’t respond and Reyes gathered him up in his arms, cradling Scott’s dead weight close.Ignoring their stuff and taking off at a run for the ship wreckage where there was still a medical diagnostic kit that was hooked up to the shipboard VI. They didn’t have actual medicines but maybe—just maybe there was something he could do if he knew what was wrong.

He stumbled several times but never dropped Scott and managed to make the ship.They’d mostly cleaned it out over the years and the computer was powered down as they mostly didn’t have much use for it.Recognizing an occupant, the lights flickered and began the power on sequence as Reyes let Scott slide into the sole seat that remained inside the cargo area. His fingers were numb still from the biotic shock and he couldn’t get the medical box open on his first or even second try.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to try and steady himself, aware he was crying silently. Swallowing a sob that wanted to make it out, when he opened his eyes he was able to open the supply box and attach the leads to Scott just as the VI finished booting, the faint hum of the ship was significant due to the amount of hull damage causing metal to grate on metal as the ship systems came to life.

The VI’s voice informed him it was running a scan on Scott and he just stared at Scott as he waited. Scott’s color was pale underneath his tan and freckles but his eyes were just closed now.His breathing was unlabored and appeared normal but his pulse was thready under Reyes’ touch at the wrist and skin clammy. 

Scott was never cool to the touch like this—like most biotics he ran hot except for his toes which he liked to stick the ice cold digits under Reyes for comfort when they slept.

When they... his thoughts stuttered to a halt and he could only thread his hand with Scott’s as he waited, their rings next to one another.

Scott had to be okay.

He couldn’t do this without Scott—it was why he so often called Scott his vida, his life. Scott had become his entire world when he’d stumbled out of this ship and onto this beach five years ago and Reyes liked to think it was the same for Scott.

Scott had to be okay.

The medical kit chimed noting it had completed it’s scan and a list of diagnoses appeared on the screen: severe electrolyte imbalance—hypokalemia, hypomagnesemia, hypocalcemia as well as anemia.Tapping on the diagnoses to try and make sense of them, Reyes was perplexed. Low potassium, magnesium and calcium? Anemic?Did he need to do something to fix this? They only had two packets of expired medigel.

A noise outside the ship startled him. That had sounded like a shuttle engine but he had to be hallucinating. The ship’s engine hadn’t fired since they’d crashed five years ago.

Scott coughed once, Reyes’ attention focused back on his husband’s limp form. He was still breathing but it seemed more similar to sleep but the medical kit didn’t suggest anything different than it had earlier.

Giving Scott’s hand a gentle squeeze, he called his name. “Scott? Mi Vida? Tesoro?Please wake up?” 

No answer. Not even a flicker of eyelashes.

“Mi corazón... please. Please wake up.You’re scaring me Scott. Come back to me.”

Again—no answer. “Mi vida... please....” he whispered, kissing the limp hand in his. “Please Scott....”

The tap on his shoulder was unexpected to say the least.

A human in white and blue armor with helmet up stood behind him—male from the look of things with a female just behind him in the same color.Looking between them and Scott... a lightbulb went off in Reyes’ mind as he connected events.

“What did you do?” He asked coldly, standing to put himself between them and Scott. Scott had a headache that had come on yesterday.A headache centered on the left side of his head where the implant had been placed that wasn’t active. “What did you _**do**_?!?”

“Step away from Scott Ryder,” was the authoritarian command and it instantly set Reyes off.

“No.What did you do?” He snarled. “You did this. Somehow you did.What did you do?!?”

“We don’t have time for this,” the male said and biotic blue surrounded the man before he gripped Reyes with them and lifted him off his feet and flung him across the ship, into the damaged hull which crumped under the force instead of pinning him against it.The sickening thunk as his head connected with the bulkhead wasn’t appreciated by Reyes as he blacked out instantly, body going limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes from Spanish:
> 
> Mi vida: my life  
> Mi tesoro: my treasure  
> Mi corazón: my heart
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
